My brother
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kane had lot's in his mind and he is hurt. Taker went out to help his little brother...Brother's of Destruction


**Kane had lot's in his mind and he is hurt. Taker went out to help his little brother...**

 **Undertaker P.O.V**

I heard a yell. I flinched as my leg went numb. I fell down and clinched to my leg. Why is it hurting? What is going on?

I got up and walked around the place. I then noticed today was Raw. I went to see the show. Kane was yelling; his leg was hurt.

"Brock might have broken it" I heard

I stared with wide eyes. He was yelling out. I waited till they brought him back to the stage. Kane wanted to walk back alone. He doesn't want.

I looked at the highlights and I heard Heyman called Kane…my baby brother. How dare he talk about our family?

Kane yelped and I watched him. He limped to his room. I went after him. I went towards the door and he was crying. I think his leg is broken but he doesn't want it to get it checked out.

"Oh brother…if only you were here" he said "I don't know what to do anymore"

I frowned and looked down.

I knocked. I heard some footsteps and the door opened. Kane was holding against the door and tried not to touch his ankle.

"Undertaker" he said surprised

"Kane…I heard what happen" I said "I wanted to check on you…"

"I'm fine…"

"You ankle says differently…"

He shook his head.

"I'm fine…really…"

"No…" I said "You are hurting…I heard what Heyman said"

"Everyone heard…"

"You are my baby brother…"

"Don't say that…" he pushed me back and went to sit down. I slowly walked in and sat in front of him.

"You are not my baby brother…" I smirked "but you are my brother…"

"I am…" he said "But…I…I don't know who I am anymore…"

"Kane…you are Kane…the one that wears a suit and goes out there and be who he wants to be" I said "As long as you know what you are doing then it's fine"

"But you are deadly…and a Deadman…and what Seth Rollins said…" he sighed "Is true…he thinks I will never be a hall of famer"

"He does not know anything about Hall of Famers…He does not know shit…"

Kane laughed.

"He is one…coward…" I laughed "I saw when he ran away as fast as he can…like a chicken he is"

Kane laughed a little.

"There is a smile I see" I smirked

"Seth…runs like a Bitch…" he said

We both laughed and shook our heads.

"But you Kane…" I said "You stood up to Brock…You took him down…but of course he is a strong one and took you down…but you fought him…you did not run away from him"

Kane smiled. "Well…you're right…"

"I'm always right…" I winked "Its Seth fault…if he wouldn't have ran away…you will still have your ankle…but he ditched you like a bitch he is"

"Well…"

"Kane…you are my brother…and I accept anything you do because you enjoy…but if your miserable with what you do…then you have a chance to change it…I have nothing to do with you…"

"But…"

"Kane…I'm not you…and you are not me…you are Kane…you are the monster…you are the Director of Operation…but you are the only one who can be you"

Kane smiled and hugged me tight. He nuzzled his head against my shoulder. I hugged him back.

"Thank you…" he whispered

"Anything for you my brother" I whispered back

"Do you think...I'll be a hall of famer?" he asked with worry

"I know so…" I said "You are just going to have wait…and the time will come"

Kane laughed and hugged me again.

"My big brother…" he said

"My brother…" I said back.

Kane flinches as he moved his ankle.

"You need to get that checked out" I said

"You're right…" he laughed. I stood up and went for the door. "Will I see you again?"

I smirked "Of course Brother…"

I left the room. I see some medics standing outside his locker.

"Get him checked out…" I said

I walked down the hall and I see Seth. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Seth…" I said with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

"Hey…old man…how's it going?" he laughed

I laughed with him and got his title and hit him with it. He falls to the ground hurting. I got the belt and placed it on his back…I see a stapler and stapled it to his back; I went all the way down and up so the belt will stay.

Seth was yelled out in pain. "STOP…!"

"Don't you ever hurt my brother again" I yelled

I then ripped off the belt and he yelled even louder. He started crying from so much pain. I can see the blood on the staples. I then tossed the Title.

"You don't deserve you Bitch"

I walked off and people ran to Seth. He didn't want to move; he can still feel the staples.

I see Paul Heyman and I pushed towards a table. He yelped and Brock went after me.

I smirked and disappeared. Brock stopped and yelled out.

I kept on walking towards the darkness and went to my home.

 **Just a short story of Brother of Destruction**


End file.
